AIDE
by XXJK007XX
Summary: Four people haunted by their tragic pasts have come together as a team to save humanity from the threat of grimm. Join Ichigo and his team as they work together with team RWBY to defend humanity from grimm. (not the best at summaries)( Ichigos Poll for pairing on my profile closed now) Quincy/Ichigo a little bit OCC but not much. pairings later.
1. Prologue 1

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY witch is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: So ya I am kind of new with the whole story writing so please take it easy on my at first, but I won't mind constructive criticism on my work because that will help me improve. Well anyway I am a huge fan of Bleach and RWBY so I decided after much deliberation with my self to finally decide to write and post this story. Just to get some things cleared up with my story the Ichigo here has a different back story and life before coming to the world of Remnant so he will be a bit occ. But don't worry people only a little he still will be the one who protects that everyone loves. Ichigos three team mates will be oc's that I made, some are based of historical figures in legend and myth some you might notice and some you might not. And yes people this is a Quincy Ichigo story so yay for you Quincy fans out there, but this Quincy Ichigo grew up from a young age learning the skills and abilities so he will be bad ass. Plus he's on a level pretty much on par with the Quincy emperor, but don't worry he's not going to just blow through everything he holds back… most of the time. Anyway the first four chapters are just going to be introductions for the team, after I post them then ill wait and see the feed back if its good then ill continue the story if bad then ill probably scrap it. Anyway let's start prologue one…**

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blunt'**

**Prologue 1: Alucard Blood 'The A' **

The snow slowly rained down onto the streets and buildings of the capital city of Atlas (No idea what the name for the city is hasn't been said yet) as people rested for the night to prepare for another busy day tomorrow. Not one car or person could be seen walking the streets or driving around, well almost no one.

Slowly walking at a lazy strolling speed was a man in all black with his hands in his coat. The man stood at about 5'11 he had bright red hair with black highlights in it, it was kept in a tame but some what spiky manner which slightly covered the top portion of his eyes. He had slightly tanned skin with piercing bright red eyes the seamed to glow in the night.

His clothes consisted of a black trench coat that went down to the bottom portion of his calves almost touching the ground. The coat had a high collar at which reached up to half way up his face and covered the sides and back of his head, and in the front was cut open once you reach the groin area only covering the sides and back of his legs. A red dress shirt can be seen slightly under the coat being fully buttoned up to the top. He wears black jeans that where kept in place with a belt, on his feet he whore black boots which had metal tips at the toes.

Over his shoulder the handle of a sword could be seen sticking out of a sheath on his back. The handle looked to be all black made of some form of metal with a rectangular shape to it, where the wrapping would usually be was left bare with out any. The bottom of the handle had a half circle made out of the metal to signify the bottom of the handle. The sheath was a plain looking one made out of leather painted black, the sheath was held in place with a leather strap that went over the mans right shoulder.

As the man slowly walked down the street toward the port and the cargo loading area from where the Schnee Dust Company sends its dust to the other three kingdoms. He looked slightly over his shoulder to the near by roof tops where some shadowy figures can be seen trying to hide. Key word being trying as the man can clearly see them there with out even trying his hardest.

' Sigh… that's just sad they really think that I don't know that there following me, the standards for recruiting and training must really be at an all time low for them.' Thought the man to him self as he continued to lead his so called pursuers to the cargo field.

The Cargo field could only be described as a massive dock area filled with shipping containers stacked on top of shipping containers. The man slowly walks into the center of an open and clear area of the docks and stopping once he reached the center.

'Might as well get this over with already the head master wanted to talk to use in the morning for some special assignment.' The red head thought as he waited for his pursuers to show them selves.

After waiting for 5 minutes strait nothing seamed to happen, and no one seamed to have shown up.

'That's weird they haven't made a move yet….. guess they where ordered to trail me for now better bring them out' Looking over the shadows of the cargo area the mans eyes stopped at a specific area.

"You can come out now I know you've been following me for the past thirty minutes, so there's no point in hiding from me, just come out and lets get this over with I want to get some sleep in for the night." Shouted the man while staring at the same area.

Slowly from the Shadows around him multiple figures started to emerge armed with an assortment of machine guns, swords, maces, and spears. The figures wear a robe like light armor over there chest with two golden buttons holding it together, with two coat tails going down to the calves and a clothe belt tied around the waist area. They had black tights under the armor covering everything but there hands, and had an attached hood on to cover the hair and back of the head. Gauntlets are worn on both there arms, and leather boots that went up to the knees covered there feet. But the most distinguishing part about there look was the grim like masks covering there faces but leaving the mouth free with three slits for the eye holes and the red animal face with three red claw marks going threw it on the back of the uniforms.

"So you noticed us following you huh." Stated a man in the front of the group encircling the man who seamed to be the leader of said group.

"Ya it wasn't really that hard has the White Fang gotten so desperate for members that they don't even train any of you any more before sending you out into he field" Kidded the man in a mocking voice.

"Why you sun of a" Started the man in an angry tone but was cut off by the other man before he can finish.

"Because seriously a brand new huntsman in training could have seen you fools and that's me stating it nicely to you" Continued the man with out even listening to what the leader of the group had to say.

"Ok that's enough of the jokes and mocking us, by order of the leaders of the White Fang you are to come with us Alucard Blood." Stated the man in a serious tone of voice demanding the compliance of the now named Alucard.

Alucard stood there looking at the man for a couple of seconds before responding to him in an exasperated tone of voice.

"You'd think that your bosses would stop sending pointless demands and goons to get me back after what happened to the last three groups he sent."

"Where quiet aware of what has occurred previously, and I can assure you it won't end like last time." Stated the leader in a arrogant tone of voice as if what he stated was a fact.

Alucard raised one eyebrow a little bit in the air showing some interest in what the man meant.

"O really do tell how is it different this time around then the others." Asked Alucard out of interest to see what they had up there sleeve.

"O just this" Stated the man with confidence taking out a scroll from the back of his cloth belt, and clicking a button which triggered a red beeping light to flash on and off while making a beeping noise every time the light flashed.

"BEEP"

….

"BEEP"

…..

"BEEP"

…..

"BEEP"

…..

"Um is something supposed to happen or was that just to scare me." Asked Alucard with a slight sweat drop going down his brow.

"Ummm ah give it a minute here" Said the Leader in an embarrassed voice as he stared at the scroll.

"BEEP"

….

"BEEP"

…

"BEEP"

…

"O come on you stupid piece of shit….. hold on give me minute here" shouted the groups leader while he quickly brings the scroll out and dialed a quick number to make a call.

"Hello …. ya hey you to, now where the fuck are you guys… what do you mean you got the wrong dock… really you got to be kidding me how far are you guys…. ok ok just get over here….. what you can see us ok goodbye." Quickly finished the man in the end and put the scroll away in the back of his sash.

"You done yet or you need another couple of minutes" stated Alucard in a bored voice with his arms crossed and tapping his foot while waiting.

"Don't act so confident you will see now why you should wipe that smirk off your face!" Shouted the leader at Alucard.

"But im not smirking" stated Alucard with a bored face.

"Silence your coming with us now project Blood!" shouted the leader at Alucard.

After he finished saying that statement Alucards head looked up upon hearing the sound of an engine running and getting closer. Looking up Alucard spotted five Bullheads approaching there position. Upon reaching there position they hovered over the area opening up there side panels dropping off more men, who jumped and flipped of the airborne vehicle and landing safely on the ground.

"See now will you surrender." Stated the group's leader arrogantly thinking he has the superior numbers to win.

O how wrong he was, o how dreadfully wrong. But let's not spoil it for them shall we.

"No I don't think I will, but your still welcome to try but first ill give you one last chance to retreat now and you will walk away unharmed." Stated Alucard calmly as if the increase in troop numbers didn't phase him at all.

"That's it men get him, but make sure he's alive the higher ups want him that way and im not taking the blame for accidently killing him!" Shouted the leader to his subordinates.

All at once the large group of about fifty White Fang soldiers charged at him. The men with rifles stayed back and fired all there shoots at once to try and cripple and injure Alucard, while the troops with close range weapons charged at him with the intent of cutting or smashing him to pieces.

'Well here we go again' thought Alucard as the bullets where half way to his position but he didn't need to rush he had plenty of time.

Flipping the back part of his coat up revealing a cylinder shaped handle that that had three indents in the shape of fingers in it, with two arrow like tips at the end. Grabbing the cylinder off his back he placed his middle, pointer, and ring finger in the three indents, and pressing down in the middle indent a little more then the others quickly the two arrow head ends extended out creating a 6'4 long staff.

Quickly swinging the staff around him Alucard spun the staff in a circular motion deflecting the bullets in front of him and jumping in the air in a back flip motion and swinging the staff behind him deflecting the bullets coming in from behind him. Quickly landing on his feet crouching he put his arm down and spun in a circle swinging his staff along with him which deflected the bullets coming in from the sides.

To Alucard the actions he just took felt like for ever, but to the enemy he was a blur they didn't even see when he took out the weapon. It was all just a blur of black and red to them. His sudden actions caused his charging foes to halt and openly gap at what they saw.

"Holy crap w-what just happened?!"

"I didn't even see him move!"

"That's unreal this has to be some kind of joke!"

Shouted several of the goons that charged Alucard. But the leader was only sweating slightly with thoughts rapidly going threw his mind

" . .That….. he's not suppose to be able to do that his **semblance** isn't speed!"

Slowly getting up from his crouching position Alucard looked at the gathered and shocked White Fang members with a bored expression.

"….Sigh… guess I shouldn't expect much from some random goons ill end this quick for your sakes." Stated Alucard in a emotionless voice.

After finishing his sentence he took of at speeds leaving him only as a blur to the enemy. Quickly reaching the first group of White Fang soldiers he cut diagonally in a three sixty degree circle cutting all seven of them leaving blood stains on the floor and on his weapon.

They where bleeding, but only hurt he wouldn't kill them he would do what they wanted and trained him to do and be, he would be better then that, he would show them that they failed to make him into the monster they wanted.

Quickly taking of away from to group leaving web like cracks on the ground from where he took off from. Approaching the next group to engage it looked like they finally snapped out of there shocked state and where going to fight back. One soldier swung with his katana at where he believed Alucard to be. The blade collided with his staff blacking the hit from injuring him.

'Dam it felt like my arm broke from the impact of that hit!" thought the soldier.

While the soldier stopped Alucards charge another came in from behind to cut him, acting quickly Alucard swing his staff up forcing the soldier blocking him to let go of the sword in his arms and swinging the staff in a another circular motion cutting both the soldiers and spraying the floor with more blood.

Ten more soldiers charged at Alucard but he quickly brought his staff back in a stabbing motion. Jumping up into the air Alucard smashed into the middle of the group of incoming soldiers, the force of the impact causing a shock wave sending the soldiers up into the air, and in one quick motion Alucard cut all ten of them spilling more blood onto the battle field.

Two soldiers then came upon Alucard quick, but he blocked with the two sides of the spear halting there advance. Three other soldiers saw him open and rushed in to end this nut this is what Alucard saw coming and was ready for it.

Quickly pressing down on the middle finger indent the two spear sides retracted into the handle causing the two soldiers to stumble forward. Hitting the middle indent again the spear sprung back to life, quickly swinging the spear around he knocked one of the stumbling soldiers around and into the charging three causing them to go flying back and hitting a shipping crate knocking them out cold.

Ten more men charged on to attack but Alucard again retracted the spear into a cylinder. As the group approached he made a stabbing motion and stabbed forward, but at the same time he clicked the pointer finder indent causing the side facing the finger to extend twice the length it did before. It quickly impacted a soldier stabbing him and sending him flying back.

And as he retracted the spear again Alucards hand became a blur no one could keep up with as it repeated the process launching back all ten of the soldiers bleeding and out cold.

The last group of ten jumped and launched them selves at Alucard, but he just did like them he launched him self into the air colliding with a soldier punching him in the face knocking him out, and using him as a launching to collide with two more.

As he landed back on the ground he swung his staff hitting back four soldiers on there backs. Alucard swiped up wards and hit a soldier in the air then he swung faster in the down wards motion knocking the soldier into the ground and making him jump a little into the air from the impact and kicking him into another soldier. Then quickly brining down the spear crushing a soldier into the ground and swinging sideways as the last soldier finally stood back up and slashing him across the chest and knocking him back and out cold.

The three final standing soldiers quickly came at him from three different sides hoping to over take him, Alucards body again blurred as he deflected and blocked all there swings. Then he swung under there legs causing them to flip over and swinging around cutting all of them and knocking them back and out cold.

Stopping his attacks for now Alucard turned back to the leader of the group. He was shaking in place looking like a frightened child up against a monster.

"w-w-w-what the hell are you, y-y-you can't be a Faunus that was unreal….. j-j-j-j-just what the fuck are you!" Screamed the groups leader in alarm and fear of what he was up against.

"What am I you ask?" stated Alucard in a questioning manner as he thought about it for a second.

"I am the last of a dead clan, and I am my self not some weapon to be used by the White Fang." Stated Alucard in a serious manner.

"That's it im calling in the big guns I thought I wouldn't need theses when they gave them to us but it looks like I will!" Shouted the leader in a hurry.

Quickly pulling out the scroll from his back he pressed a button under the last one he pressed sending out a sharp signal threw the air. At first nothing happened as silence descended upon the battle field filled with cracks in the ground and blood.

But then the ground started to shake as something approached there position from afar. Suddenly the shipping containers around them where thrown threw the air and pushed away like pebbles before the mechanized suits that appeared. Alucard didn't need to think the situation over he knew what they are general Ironwood showed them to his team when there where done, and asked them to fight one each to test them out and see if there are any issues with it. Standing a couple meters away from him surrounding him on three sides where three Atlesian Paladin-290, combat suites designed to be piloted by men on the battle field.

These where machines of war and destruction but still Alucard didn't not flinch or seam scared at all by their appearance, he seamed more focused on another question going threw his head.

'How where they able to get a hold of those there not even deployed in the field yet, they shouldn't be able to get one let alone three.'

"See who has the upper hand now you fool just try to take these three on at once!" mocked the Leader of the former White Fang squad because lets face it there all knocked out cold.

'Dam looks like im going to have to take this a little bit seriously and use the true extent of my **semblance**.'

Closing his eyes for a second Alucard began to focus on his power. He could feel it around the battle field in the pilots of the suits in the leader of the group in him self his power his ultimate weapon.

"O are you debating to give up now….. well I cant let you walk out of here perfectly healthy after what you did to my men so gentlemen please rough our guest up here a little. Responding to there superiors orders they all took aim and fired at once to inflict pain and maim the one who injured there fellow White Fang.

As the bullets flew and neared Alucard the world seamed to stop for a second as everything came to a halt in preparation for something. And then the world exploded in a flash of red as a swirling tornado of red formed around Alucard destroying the bullets and reaching up to the sky. The wind howled around the area of the tornado as shipping containers went flying from the force of the spinning tornado.

'W-W-W-What the hell is this that tornado is it water that's forming it air I don't even know why is it red!' The leader of the group creamed in panic in his head.

Then a single drop of something wet hit his cheek, and slowly the leader reached up with his hand and scooped up the wet substance on his finger and looked at it.

"Blood… its blood what the FUCK that makes no sense where did all of it come from….. unless." Thinking quickly the leader looked around the battle field and knew where it came from.

The battle field once covered in blood was now clean; no dried blood on the floor or bleeding teammates there wasn't any left. All the wounds on his teammates where healed and they laid there perfectly find just out cold. And at that moment the leader finally remembered an important fact he forgot about.

_Flash Back _

"One more important fact you have to know before you leave on your mission" stated a figure hidden in the darkness.

"What's that sir?" asked the team leader to the figure.

"Do not let the target use his **semblance **no matter what." Stated the figure again in a serious voice.

"Why's that sir is it that dangerous?" Asked the team leader.

"Yes it is it a passed down ability threw his blood line as a vampire bat Faunus, you see they usually all have the same **semblance** we call the **Lord of all shadows** which allows them to manipulate darkness and travel threw shadows making the great assassins." Stated the figure.

"So where dealing with a shadow manipulating assassin, im pretty sure we can handle that." Stated the team leader not seeing the issue that his superior is trying to make.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying, they can also inherit another ability that's even rarer in there blood line it a power to deadly and destructive that the whole world of Remnant gave it a name it was called….."

_Flash Back End_

"… **Rule of Blood **the power to manipulate control and shape blood in anyway shape or form the user see's fit." Restated the Team leader in a horrified and scared voice.

The fight was over he knew it they let him build up blood on the battle field and allowed him to activate his ability there was no winning this fight the only option left is to run.

At that moment the tornado of blood stopped and formed into spikes of rotating blood that flew at the machines. Two where able to dodge, but the third was two slow it was ripped apart and shredded by the spikes of blood creating craters in the ground. The leader miraculously was unhurt which he thanked what ever gods existed out there for the blessing.

So he tried to do the only option left run as he turned around to run he suddenly stopped. He felt a force over his body like a puppet master putting strings on him and didn't allow him to go anywhere. Cold sweat ran threw his body as he stared at the emerged figure of Alucard his head was bowed as in prayer waiting for some form of message to come to him.

And then he raised his head and the leader could finally tell that he was a Faunus for his features finally showed. His red eyes where now glowing brightly in the night like two balls of fire filled with the promises of death and pain, but not only where they glowing they where also now slit like a cats. And poking out of the top of his closed mouth where two razor sharp looking fangs that looked like they belonged on a beast or monster.

And the leader wanted to run but he couldn't he was stuck here stuck under the power of **Rule of Blood** Alucard was controlling the blood flowing threw my body and forcing it to keep me in place. But upon seeing Alucard the two machines finally took action on charged at him with a newly equipped fist while the other prepared to fire its weapons at him.

They never stood a chance against what came at them. Alucards body just disappeared not blurred like before but vanished, and the next moment he was smashing into the mech that was aiming at him with its guns. His spear stabbed into the machine and a ragging cone shaped drill of blood erupted out wards destroying the machine and the area behind it leaving only a surprisingly alive but badly damaged pilot. Then he jumped down stabbing the floor with his spear and the final mech was gone large spears of blood erupted from the ground shredding and ripping the machine to pieces.

As he stood he turned to last man standing the leader of the group and ass he looked him in the eye he did the one logical thing left to do….. he fainted. As the final enemy fell Alucard released his grip on the blood, it slowly disappeared and erased its self from existence like it never was there. He slowly but away his weapon behind his back as the field was only quiet, and a couple moments later was filled with the sound of police sirens on there way.

Alucard slowly walked away to a dark allay way between two large storage houses. But once he was hidden he stopped for each power has its own draw backs and limits and Alucard was not limited to this.

Quickly bending over and covering his mouth with a hand he began coughing loudly and harshly. Slowly blood flew between his fingers and started dripping on the ground, and with shaky hands Alucard reached into this jacket and pulled out a red vile. Slowly with shaking hands he brought it up to his mouth and swallowed it all in out chug, and started gagging and coughing roughly again. After five minutes of this he slowly stood up and cleared his throat, and wiped away the blood on his lower lip.

"You didn't have to push your self so much." Stated a calm and slightly worried male voice from behind him.

"And I told you that I could handle it on my own didn't I." Answered back Alucard.

"Well your part of a team you can ask us for help anytime and we will be there for you." Stated the person behind Alucard.

"that's true but I didn't ask for help so why are you here anyway?" Asked Alucard even doe he already was sure he knew the answer.

Turning around Alucard came face to face with the mysterious speaker as he walked into the light of the moon showing his features. White is the first thought that would come to your mind upon looking at him. He had blue soled shoes that where mostly white, the white portion of the shoes created a cross like design in the shoes which reached to his upper calves just bellows the knees. White trousers where tucked into his boots, and had a white trench coat that reached to his mid thigh with silver buttons connecting it and holding it together also had cuffs at the sleeves with silver buttons on. The trench coat had a hood on it that was currently down. There was a blue strap around his left shoulder holding diagonally across his chest five silver tine tubes.

He stood at the same height as Alucard at 5'11 with slightly tanned skin and a slim but fit build. His eyes there a light brown color that had a gave which stated to who ever looked into them that he would protect you, and his hair which was a bright orange in color reached down to his shoulder and covered up parts of his eyes.

"That's simple really im your partner its my job to make sure you don't get your self killed." He stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Ya just like I have to watch your back and make sure you don't get your self killed." Retorted Alucard with a smirk of his own.

"O come on lets head back to school we have a meeting with the general in the morning." Stated the man as he started walking ahead.

"Right behind you Ichigo and thanks for watching my back even doe I didn't need it." Thanked Alucard.

"Hehe no problem just watching out for my friends." Chuckled the now identified Ichigo.

And so the two partners' made there way back to the academy grounds on the snowy night

"I just realized its freaking cold out"

Well that was the first prologue chapter hope you enjoyed it next one being posted next week Ichigo's chapter gets posted YAY! So anyway read/review/follow/favorite if you want. O and as the story continues I will go more into the back story of every member of team AIDE.

(Chapter 1 update)

Thank you guest review 2 for pointing out my issues! I fixed the spacing issue, and I will work on my grammar. THANKS!


	2. Prologue 2

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth or Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: And im back for the second prologue and introduction of the story. Just to clear up some points, yes Ichigo and his team are from Atlas just like Penny. Also you won't see team RWBY until late chapter 1 of the story or if I don't get to them there then they will show up in chapter 2. But anyway let's get to our main man Ichigo, also after I post the 4****th**** prologue I will be putting up a poll for pairing. Each member of the team will have there name up for a week so people can vote, and you can vote for them to not have a pairing, ill be taking the fans votes to heart when I make the pairings. But it might not end up being the pairing you want since it might not work with the story. Also you think I should include Cinder in the poll, well comment or message me your response, and now let's get into the story…. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'I keep my promises'

**Abilities / Techniques: Blut**

**Prologue 2: Ichigo Kurosaki 'The I'**

The snow and wind howled in the mid day of the forest and hill tops. Snow covered everything in an eternal white blanket giving the world a peaceful and pure look. Trees completely empty of leaves where painted white by the snow as they stretched endlessly for miles, and hills covered in snow stuck up in the white landscape giving it a bumpy look. The world was at peace only dropping more snow as a lone figure walked threw the forest to some unknown destination.

The figure had blue soled shoes that where mostly white, the white portion of the shoes created a cross like design in the shoes which reached to his upper calves just bellows the knees. White trousers where tucked into his boots, and had a white trench coat that reached to his mid thigh with silver buttons connecting it and holding it together also had cuffs at the sleeves with silver buttons on. The trench coat had a hood on it that was currently down. There was a blue strap around his left shoulder holding diagonally across his chest five silver tine tubes.

He stood at a height of 5'11 with slightly tanned skin, and a slim but fit build. His hair was a bright orange color, and reached to his shoulders and covered part of his eyes. Lastly he had hard brown eyes that spoke of experience and power. And had a slight scowl on his face as he walked threw the forest with a purpose in his step.

But as he slowly walked threw the white forest he looked around with a face the reminiscence of days long ago. This man was named Ichigo Kurosaki the ex-second in command of the Wandenreich, and the only Quincy in the entire world of Remnant.

'Reminds me of the area surrounding the base back at the Wandenreich.' Thought the orange haired Quincy as he continues with is walk.

And as he looked into the distance he could just imagine the crystal and marble like structure the housed the hidden Quincy army. He could just see all the faces of the other Sternritter going about doing there daily things, such as training, walking around, or just chatting to one another about some random topic. And that man sitting there on his throne above everyone, o how he hated that man for all the he had done to him and what he was planning to do to the rest of his fellow Sternritter friends.

Quickly Ichigo shook his head to get rid of those thoughts so they wouldn't cloud his judgment and mind. Plus he didn't have to worry about the former Emperor of the Quinces he was dead now; he made sure of it before he was sent here. And it was a fact he saw him get destroyed by his strongest attack right before his eyes, the same attack that collided with the emperors strongest which caused the dimensional rift to open and swallow him into this world.

But that didn't matter anymore he had new allies and friends in this world, sure he missed his old ones dearly but he knew he couldn't get back to his world it was lost to him forever. Plus in this world he can continue with his promise that he made back in his old world. The promise to….

'Protect humanity from any threat no matter what it would be.' Restated Ichigo in his head to clear his mind from his earlier thoughts.

'I protected humanity from the threat of Yhwach the Quincy emperor, but in this world I have to protect humanity from….' He trailed up as he looked to the right when he heard the rustling of snow.

He knew what was coming he could sense them coming a mile away from here the vile presence, there putrid energy that they exert with out knowing that he could sense. And just like he could sense them, they to could sense him.

To them he was a shinning light that eclipsed all others around him, a blessed energy that protected and shined with the strength of the sun. The same light they where created to destroy and devour, to them he was there mortal enemy the one thing they hate more than anything else.

As this train of thought came to an end dark figures rushed out of the woods surrounding Ichigo on all sides like Hunters encircling there pray.

But they where wrong they weren't the hunters, they where the pray for he was there natural enemy.

The wolf like creatures where covered in black fur as dark as night with a white bone masks over there face with red tribal markings and glowing red eyes. Bone spikes extended from there back bones, and similar spikes came out of the shoulders and wrists. These creatures where Beowolfs creatures of…..

'Grimm the new threat that I must protect humanity from' Ichigo stated in his head with an unwavering determination and hatred against the creatures of darkness.

And with a terrifying howl the pack of Beowolfs charged at the orange haired Quincy, but he did not move or act in any way he just stood dare with his arms at his side waiting for something. And as the closes Beowolf was upon his it swung its clawed fist at Ichigo intending to kill him, and in return the Quincy raised his arm up to block the attack with his forearm.

This idea to anyone would be stupid the Beowolf could easily cut threw his arm or bash him to pieces, but Ichigo was not a normal human he was a Quincy. So the claw collided with the arm and the snow around them was slightly blown away from the force of the blow. But even after putting its all in the swing Ichigo remained unharmed, his arm holding back the arm of the Beowolf stopping it in place, and still Ichigo had no wound.

But if one where to look under his clothes they would see a vein like pattern over his arm preventing any harm from coming to him. This ability was known as **blut **a common defensive technique used by the Quincy to protect them selves from danger.

Then three more Beowolfs charged at Ichigo and hitting him with their claws, but as each made contact with his body they stopped for the strength of Ichigos **blut** was to strong for them to pass threw. Then a second later he vanished from the spot he was just at causing the Beowolfs to stumble and fall over one another.

He re appeared a couple of feet away from the group standing there with a some what bored face. This was thanks to **hirenkyaku **an advanced Quincy movement technique allowing the user to travel at high speeds untraceable by the normal human eye. It worked by using the flow of reishi in the air he can hope on the flow allowing him to travel at his unmatched speed.

'Better finish the current group quick I can sense more coming and there definitely on a higher level then Beowolfs' Said Ichigo in his head.

Using **hirenkyaku **Ichigo appeared in front of the first Beowolf that was able to get back in its feet and punched it in the skull. The force of the punch broke skull crushing the brain and killing the creature of grimm.

Now one may ask how that is possible for Ichigo with his slim muscular build, well it was thanks to **blut** for **blut** has two different forms **blut vene **which is a powerful defense that can stop even the Quincy emperors sword in Ichigos case, or he can use **blut arterie **a technique that grants the Quincy using it incredible attack power.

So using **blut arterie **Ichigo crushed the Beowolfs head, then quickly forcing that hand down and launched his feet in the air split kicking two other Beowolfs in the skull crushing there skulls to. Lastly he flipped back wards and dropped kicked the last Beowolf in the skull killing it like the others and rolling away, and back into a standing position waiting for something.

'Now then they should be arriving just about….' Thought Ichigo before being cut of as more figures came crashing threw the forest larger then the previous ones.

Three large creatures shaped like scorpions appeared. They had platted armor over there body up to a glowing yellow stinger, and ten glowing yellow eyes on the front of its armor. Two large fangs under there eyes for a mouth, and two large pincers covered in armor with red tribal marking all over its body and claws. This was a Death Stalker one of the more powerful and dangerous grimm.

But they where not alone behind them stood about sixty Beowolfs ready to charge at Ichigo.

'…. That's not all of them I can sense another pack of about ninety more coming in from behind me…..sigh…. I really hate how my powers attract so many grimm sometimes.' Thought Ichigo observing the assembled group of grimm in front of him.

"I guess you guys don't want to call it a day and reschedule for another time right." Questions Ichigo in a humorous manor.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Only to receive a growl in return from the Beowolfs.

"Ya I didn't think so…sigh….. you guys are way to serious." Stated Ichigo in a flat tone.

Lifting his left arm out to the side a small bracelet fell out of his sleeve it was shaped like a cross with the two top prongs sticking out the furthest, and two sticking out the side smaller then the top and bottom one only going about three fourths of there length. Then there where two spikes coming out in between the vertical and horizontal lines. The ones closest to the top spike and bottom spike went half there length, while the ones closest to the left and right spike where only a quarter of the length.

Then blue spiritual energy gathered into the cross making it erupt with energy forming a bow with the top and bottom spikes being the longest, and the side spikes being about three fourths of the length as the top and bottom one. Two smaller spikes only a quarter of the top bows length stuck out on each corner of where the vertical line meets the horizontal line. Then two stings formed creating a cross shape, and as Ichigo pulled back the strings a slim spiritual arrow formed.

And in quick succession Ichigo fired three of these arrows at the death stalkers. And as the arrows neared them the three Death Stalkers they put their pincers in front of them to block the arrows.

But they did not stand a chance as the arrow flew straight threw there claws piercing them and flying threw the center of there heads exiting the other side and continued flying until they where out of sight. But there was no blood or dead body as the three Death Stalkers disintegrated into blue particles.

Upon seeing the death of the three Death Stalkers the Beowolfs screamed and charged at Ichigo to avenge there dead allies. As they charged him Ichigo launched him self high into the air and stepped on a spiritual platform that formed under his foot, and used it to launch him self even further into the air.

And he pulled the strings on the bow back, but something else happened then. The two spikes in the corners enlarged in length each becoming half the length of the top and bottom spike and creating eight more strings connecting to his current four making it twelve strings.

Spiritual energy gathered at the tip and Ichigo released it, upon release thousands if not millions of smaller arrows launched them selves at the charging Beowolfs, and Ichigo spoke two words under his breath.

"**Licht Regen**." He simply spoke under his breath unleashing the volley of arrows at the Beowolfs.

As the rain of arrows collided with the bone and flesh of the Beowolf they did not fly threw there bodies like the previous arrows did, but stopped and lodge them selves into there bodies.

These arrows weren't made to pierce the strongest armor or defense, they where made to cripple and decimate large numbers and armies. But even if they did not pierce there bodies all the way the number was so great that the Beowolfs still fell and dissolved into blue particles.

And slowly with grace descended Ichigo not making a noise as the last of the pack disappeared.

'Well all that's left now is that pack of ninety that were further away.' Closing his eyes Ichigo focused on sensing the packs unique signature.

It didn't take long to find them, because out of everything in this world only the presence of grimm could make Ichigo want to puke just from the feeling of there reishi. It was dark just like a hollows but worse, it contained a more mad and diabolic feel that showed what mindless beasts they where. Sure some grimm where smart enough to adapt and survive, but they could not talk or feel anything.

Hollows actually could for they had a soul, but the grimm had none they just seamed to release this dark and evil presence when ever he would try to sense them. And there they where about half a mile from his position and closing in on him. But he wouldn't let them make it, for he would end this in one attack, so he pulled back his strings again, and as before the bow changed again.

Four of the spikes closest to the spikes on the right and left shrunk back to a quarter if the size of the top and bottom ones, and energy built up at the tip again. But it was different then before, because this time it only formed one arrow, an arrow filled with fluctuating energy that it had trouble staying in that shape of an arrow.

This arrow kept changing from bigger it smaller to more jagged never staying in one form, and then Ichigo let loose the eight strings letting the arrow fly. And the arrow flew and flew for a good half a mile before reaching the charging horde of death Stalkers and Beowolfs. And once it made contact with the center of the formation the world was engulfed in white and blue.

A monumental explosion reached for the heavens in the shape of a cross as it destroyed everything within a mile of the epicenter, the force of the eruption ripping trees from there roots and creating a massive crater going a mile from one end to the other. Everything was still after the explosion only the sound of the wind could be heard blowing lightly, until the orange haired Quincy appeared at the edge of the crater.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds until he did the most unexpected thing, he face palmed.

"Crap general Ironwood is going to nag my head of for this isn't he…. Sigh ….. I need to hold back more." Stated Ichigo in an annoyed voice as he looked at the destruction he caused moments ago. And slowly with an exasperated sigh he removed his hand from his face and turned around, and slowly walked away back to where the transport would pick him up….. which is….five….. miles…away….

"O to hell with walking im just going to **hirenkyaku **all the way back….screw Ironwood and sending me out to the middle of nowhere to kill a massing horde of grimm my ass….. that douche." And with those last words our favorite orange haired Quincy disappeared.

**Well surprise surprise I posted the second chapter early because well I felt like it and I decided that ill start the poll early to have them mostly done by the time I get to the real story so vote and message me if you think I should throw in Cinder for the poll.**

**Also I would like to thank**

**iLoveAnime013 for the comment and favorite**

**and Bl4ze777 for the follow you guys are awesome thanks again**

**Lastly the prologue lengths will vary but for when the real chapters come out the will probably be 5-7k words per chapter.**


	3. Prologue 3

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: IM ALIVEEEEE! So what's up people sorry I took so long to update this I had family issues going on so I was in Europe for 2 weeks then I had to make up the missed work for school…. and ya you really don't care anyway so what ever I wont waist your time with my problems. So here is the next prologue, and hopefully I can get the last one done and out by next week, fingers crossed people. So after some feed back cinder has been added as a paring option, but she will not be one for everyone I only see her as a possible love route for two of the member's of AIDE. **

**Pairings: So ya now to talk about pairings. There will be no harem in this story maybe a love triangle but that only if a certain person gets paired up with a certain person, and after volume 3 since I feel like it will reveal a lot of back story and information. You will start to see hints of love in around early volume 2 and we should get into the actual love and pairings in the end of volume 2 and start of volume 3.**

**Poll: So the poll for Ichigos pairing is up on my profile page don't forget to go there to vote. I am also putting up Alucards pairing options up for vote he wont have as many options as Ichigo but he will have around 3-4 possible matches. **

**So how about I stop wasting your time with this pointless A/N that half the people don't even read, and since my lawyers have approved of my disclaimer lets start with the third prologue.**

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blunt**

**Prologue 3: Draven Thor 'The D' (no sexual pun intended you pervs)**

It was another calm dark night in the capital city of Atlas. The lower city district can be considered the more shady part of town.

The buildings in the area where older and more worn out by the weather then anywhere else in the city. Only about half the street light and lighting fixtures where either dimly lit or flickering on and off giving only some visibility to anyone who would dare to walk through the area.

This area could also be considered a dealers land filled with shady dealers selling cheep drugs and other illegal equipment such as weapons and false documents. These dealers were either small time local dealers or large organizations seeking certain materials to further their influence and power. A deal such as the one going on right now.

Two men could be seen standing in front of a worn down warehouse surrounded by abandoned buildings. They wore white suites with a black dress shirt under it with a black and white checkered patterned tie. White dress pants and dress shoes covered their feet. Lastly black sun glasses covered half there faces making it almost imposable to des distinguish a difference between the two thugs.

But enough about these two here they are not important so we shall call them thug one and thug two.

"Hey." Said thug two turning to thug one.

"Ya." Said thug one turning to look at thug two.

"You ever wonder why where here?" Asked thug two to his comrade in crime.

"Umm where standing here to make sure no one interrupts the deal." Stated thug one as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is why are we standing out here looking suspicious and telling everyone who walks by and sees us that there is a deal going on in here." Corrected thug two stating his issue with the classic criminal deal protocol.

"That …. is actually a very good point. Why the fuck are we standing here bringing attention to the deal." Questioned thug one seeing his friends point.

"Exactly. That's why they should put me in charge I would just install cameras and make us wait in a security room. We could be lazing around instead of standing here wasting energy." Stated thug two and explaining his genius revelation that could change the illegal dealing business for the better.

"Ya we should take this idea to the boss, it could probably land us a pay raise and even a promotion!" Excitedly stated thug one to his friend.

"Now, now you can't do that. It would be breaking tradition, and you know what they say about tradition." Stated a unknown person who has been standing there listening to there conversation.

"Whaaa!" And quickly a fist collided with the two thugs faces knocking them out.

"Well that was easy. I swear thugs are getting worse and worse as the years pass."

*Scene Change*

The inside of the warehouse was just as worn down and old as the outside.

It was an empty warehouse with only one door for the exit and entry that can only be accessed by a stair way. The same door our dear friends thug one and two were guarding.

Two different groups could be seen making a transaction in the warehouse. One group consisted of men wearing all black suites with black dress shirts, dress pants, and dress shoes. They also had black fedoras on there head with red sunglasses with a matching red ties around their necks.

The second group was made up of the same white suited men as thug on and two.

But at the head of the group was a man with slicked back black hair with one back hanging in the middle of his face. He had white fair skin with sharp green eyes that looked bored about the current situation.

The man wore a black and white checkered patterned suite with a white tie and black dress shirt. Checkered patterned dress pants and white dress shoes covered his lower region. One could clearly see he was the so called leader of the white thugs.

"So, the weapons will be delivered to the designated locations now that the transaction has been confirmed. And give my regards to Torchwick for the good business as usual." Said the white group's leader in a bored tone of voice since he has had to repeat the same thing for the past two weeks.

"Ya will tell him once we get back to Vale, and pleasure doing business with you again." Replied one of the black thugs.

Suddenly the door was kicked in sending it of its hinges and colliding with the far wall cracking it and forming a door shaped indent in the wall.

"Whoops kicked a bit to hard my bad their." Stated the one responsible.

Quickly all the thugs present pulled out black handles that with a quick click turned into red bladed sword. And lastly the white group's leader pulled out a Khyber knife that had a trigger mechanism at the top of the handle with a revolver clip installed in the back of the blade. And with a quick twirl of the handle the bladed tip flipped back turning into an aiming sight with a barrel sticking out of the now tip less blade.

He aimed for the intruders head ready to end him for intruding on there deal.

"Now, now what's with all this hostility I'm just here to do a business deal." Stated the man humorously acting as if having all the weapons pointed at him.

Which didn't since he didn't see them as a threat, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who the hell are you?" Stated the leader glaring at the new arrival.

The man slowly walked down the stair way with a swagger in his step.

He stood at a height of 5'10 and had slicked back brown hair that was neatly combed and kept. He had blue eyes that held a certain joyful glint in them, as if he found the entire situation amusing.

He wore a brown jacket that reached down to his knees. It had a high caller with fur lining and fur lining on the cuffs and bottom of the jacket. He had golden armored boots on his feet over a pair of brown dress pants. A golden armored chest piece was placed over the brown coat with two golden shoulder guards. Golden arm braces where over his forearms with brown leather gloves covering his arms. On the back of the gloves was a golden hammer design engraved in it.

And on his back was a golden hammer.

The Hammer had a metal handle with the part near the bottom being thicker then the rest. The hammer itself connected to the metal handle and had blue two holographic circles around the hammer its self. The two flat sides used for smashing were larger then the center part. Two cylinder tubes about an inch long stuck out the top of the center part.

"As I stated previously I'm a customer." Stated the man in a mocking voice

"Oh really then what's your name good sir." Sarcastically said the leader.

"Well you should know it already but ill tell you anyway." Stated the man as if it where a fact.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs and putting his left hand on his hip and gave the group a confident and charming smirk.

"The names Draven…..Draven Thor." Proclaimed the man.

The black group looked at him confusingly not knowing of anyone by that name.

But the white group and there leader tensed up and their eyes widen in astonishment.

"Thor… one of you survived the coupe." Said the leader in surprise.

"If you mean the coupe that killed my entire family and stole the Thor gang from my parents then yes. Yes I am." Stated Thor with his ever present smirk.

" I see…. then the boss will be pleased if I kill you. And it's the Checkered gang now, not the Thor gang since the boss took over." Stated the Checkered wearing leader.

"Ya I know and now for that business that I came here for." Said Draven as he slowly walked forward while the thugs pointed there blades at him.

"Where is Johnny Checkered?" Demanded Thor with a serious face losing the cocky smirk and playful domineer from before.

The white gang's leader looked at him for a couple of seconds until slowly he started chuckling slowly until it evolved into hysteric laughing as the leader tries to catch his breath to say something.

"O my God HAHAHAHHAA o man that's funny HAHAHHHAHA y-y-y-you think that ill tell you anything HAHAHAHHAA o man that was a good laugh." Said the leader catching his breath and calming down.

"No I'm not trying to be funny I'm pretty sure I'm being serious about this." Said Thor regaining his usually smirk but not finding anything funny as the leader.

"You four take care of him will you." Commanded the leader as he turned around to go get a suitcase that was lying on the other side of the room.

Four of the goons strolled up to Draven with there blades ready to cut him down.

But it never happened for they where way out of there league.

As the first goon swung his sword diagonal to the ground to cut of his head Thor quickly moved and ducked under the goon and upper cut him in the chin. Which caused sparks of lighting to spark around his fist and sent the goon flying and lodged his head into the ceiling.

Quickly moving faster then the other goons as they where shocked from what happened to there comrade, he punched the second goon in the face causing sparks to go off and launched him into the far wall. Quickly he followed up with an elbow to the face of the third goon launching him into another wall, and finishing of the fourth with a quick round house kick.

All the goons stopped and stared at what he did in shock not expecting what just occurred to happen. Then a voice behind the group belonging to the leader shouted out to them.

"Stop staring like idiots and get him already!"

And with that the white and the black goons charged at the man.

'Well this should be fun' Thought Draven with a smirk on his face.

Grabbing the handle of his hammer he drew it out and the handle extended to about three fourths of his height and he twirled it around before slamming it down on the ground in front of him as the goons where only 2 feet away.

The concrete floor brook apart and debris went flying around the place, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. What really hurt the goons was the wave of electrical energy wave that shoot out around him knocking all the goons back and electrocuting them.

Goons went flying all over the place colliding with each other mid air or crashing into the walls cracking and breaking them.

'Hmmm looks like I got about half of them with that attack.' Thought Thor in annoyance since he wasn't able to get them all with that attack.

And as the goons got back up to charge him again Draven took of in a sprint and in an instant his body disappeared looking as if it turned to lighting. And he reappeared in front of the closest thug swinging his hammer sideways launching him to the left hitting two more thugs knocking them out.

Three thugs came at him from behind, but Thor used the momentum of his previous swing to turn around quickly knocking the swords out of their hands as they collided with his hammer. Using his continued momentum he spun around and swung his hammer over his head smashing one of the grunts into the ground cracking the concrete under him, and sending another electric pulse hitting the two other goons shocking them and knocking them back into the far walls knocking them out.

Quickly using the force of his down ward smash Thor used the momentum to flip with his hammer and flip threw the air kicking one goon in his face as he landed and swung again hitting four moor knocking them all out.

Seeing the rest of the goons charging at him from the other side of the room Thor grabbed the thicker handle like part of his hammer and grabbed the back part of the long handle bar and pointed his hammer at the charging goons.

And as he cocked back the thicker handle like part the hammer top reacted. The two thicker parts of the hammer shot out a little and bent forward, and the cylinders extended forward growing an inch longer and electricity sparked between the two cylinders.

And as he cocked back the thicker handle like part further blue bullets of electricity fired out in rapid fire hitting the charging goons electrocuting everyone they hit and knocking them all back and out.

And as they all where finally knocked out he switched back his hammer into hammer mode.

This was probably Dravens favorite feature on him hammer its ability to switch from hammer mode to electrical gun mode it always gave him a nice advantage and more mobility to switch his fighting style in combat.

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

Clapping came from the other side of the room as the white groups leader walked a little forward with his knife revolver in one hand and the suite case in the other.

"Bravo that was quite impressive Mr. Thor, truly you have some impressive skill and your semblance is dangerous. But sadly it looks like I will have to end you here and now." Stated the leader in a fake saddened voice.

"O yes how sad it will once I smear your face against the floor Mr… oh were are my manners you got my name but I forgot to ask you for yours." Said Thor jokingly.

"No harm done its Steven, Steven Bold and goodbye Mr. Thor." Stated the now identified Steven.

Quickly pointing his revolver knife and shoot six bullets at Draven, and as the last bullet left the clip it ejected on to the floor. Then he twirled his knife in the air and quickly took out another clip and flicked it in the air. And as the knife came back down Steven caught the knife and loaded the weapon as the clip came back down mid air.

As Steven reloaded his weapon Draven swung his hammer his side ways knocking two bullets away and spun his hammer in a clock wise motion knocking two more bullets away. Then he jumped in the air spinning side ways and making one bullet fly over him and one go under him, and he then landed in his battle ready position waiting fro his opponents next move.

Steven then charged at him and swung his blade up to cut him across his face, but Thor backed up last second making the blade pass by and swung his hammer side ways to hit Steven.

But Steven was no fool like the grunts.

He flipped over Thors swing and tried to slash him in mid air, but Thor used his momentum to swing around and hit Steven in the side sending him launching and the suite case went flying away from his hand.

But Thor didn't let up he charged at Stevens position and swung down words, but Steven recovered and rolled out of the way and to jump away.

In mid air Steven switched his knife to revolver mode and shoot two bullets at Draven, but Thor pulled up his hammer and swung up wards knocking the bullets away.

And as Steven landed the two quickly charged at one another trading blow for blow blocking and dodging every strike they launched at one another. Each man kept fighting and waiting for the other to make the next move or make a mistake.

As Steven and Thor locked weapons trying to over come the other Steven made the first move. In the middle of the dead lock he switched his knife into revolver mode and twisted his knife and fired at Thors head.

As the bullet came Draven twisted his head out of the way but the bullet scraped across his cheek making a light cut with a small trail of blood going down it.

And then Thor jumped back away to a safe distance as Steven held a smirk on his face feeling smug about drawing first blood.

Thor wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand and looked at it for two seconds. Then he smirked and chuckled a little

"Well that was pretty good move there but now it looks like I'm going to have to get a little more serious against you." Said Thor in a more serious voice but still kept his smirk on.

Steven opened his mouth to say something but before he could Draven disappeared as if his body turned into lightning and appeared in front of Steven and swung his hammer. Steven barely had enough time to block the attack, but this time it was different. As the hammer collided with the knife it was sent flying out of Stevens hand from the force, and Steven was sent flying and collided with the far wall.

And Thor didn't stop him he then quickly changed his hammer into gun mode and charged the energy inside of it. Electricity sparked to life and as he released the handle a large ball of electricity launched out at incredible speed and collided with Steven mid air. The force launched him into the wall further and the ball exploded.

The explosion shook the entire warehouse and destroyed the wall launching Steven out of the building and onto the streets.

And as the dust cleared Thor strolled out of the warehouse through the new hole in the wall. As he looked at Steven he had to say he was made of tougher stuff then he gave him credit for. He was standing up slowly on shaky knees he had burns all over his body and was bleeding profusely and his suite and shirt where missing and his pants were half missing.

'Better knock him out to relieve him of the pain.' Thought Thor as he launched another small ball of electricity to know Steven out.

But as it was about to hit Steven a person jumped out of hiding and blocked the electricity.

The first thing that came to mind about the new arrival was simply 'Short'.

She was a short and pretty woman with half brown half pink hair with white streaks in the pink side. She had different eye colors one being brown the other a light pink whitish color.

She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

And lastly she held an umbrella in front of her twirling around and did a bow to Thor. After bowing she leaned on one leg and put one hand on one of her hips. She also had a confident smirk on her face while she rested her umbrella on her shoulder.

Thor stared at her for a couple of seconds with out blinking and then fell to his knees and began to cry tears of joy.

Neo took a step back confused about the sudden change in demeanor with Thor.

'Thank you what ever god exists up their for bringing this beautiful woman before me' Screamed Thor in hid head as he continued to cry tears of joy.

And yes sadly Thor is a pervert and a play boy … what a dangerous combination.

Then suddenly Thor stood up and put on a charming smile and wiped his tears away.

"Well hello beautiful how are you this fine night, and I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that." Said Thor with a smirk as he brought out his corny and bad pick up lines

Neo quickly back peddled further even more confused as he started hitting on her.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U. And have you been to the doctor lately? Because I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me." Continued Thor.

…. Ya their that bad, and that's not even the start of it.

Nero just stared at him for a couple of seconds and then face palmed. Yup they were just that bad.

Then finally Neo stopped staring and took on her usual smile and made the come at me motion at Thor.

*SIGH*

A sigh escaped from Thors mouth as he stood in his battle stance.

"So I guess I'm going to have to fight you to get to him." Said Thor to the girl.

She shook her head up and down indicating that he was correct.

"Dam I don't like fighting girls I would rather be hitting on them, and double dam why do most of the pretty and hot girls have to be villains" Said Draven in an exaggerated voice.

"Ok I don't really have the patients to take the fight slow and easy so I apologize but I'm going to have to end this in one or two moves." Said Thor in a matter of fact voice.

Before Neo could raise an eye brow in confusion Thor took his hammer in the air and smashed the top into the ground as if it where a sword it gave of a bright spark of electricity, and nothing happened. Neo was about to laugh when she realized it was a lot darker then it was before, and she looked up and saw a giant storm cloud above them which didn't look right the weather said clear skies all night.

Then out of no were a bolt of lightning shoot down and hit Neo shocking her whole body and causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it showed Neo with scratches and burns on her body and looking like she was on her last leg. And just when Thor was about to go end it he heard police sirens and looked in its direction to see red and blue lights coming from a distance.

And when he turned back around he found an empty spot with no Neo and a knocked out Steven lying on the ground.

'God dam it I lost her, ohh well better get out of here before the cops come the head master will kill me if he finds out I got arrested…. again.' Thought Thor as he walked back into the warehouse quickly and picked up the dropped suite case that Steven had dropped earlier.

He quickly walked out the door to the ware house and disappeared into an ally way near by as the cops arrived to investigate the commotion.

'Better get this suite case to the head master it might have something useful.' Thought Thor as he stopped walking and opened the suite case to check what was inside. And he stared at the content, and kept staring, and staring for the next ten minutes.

"On second thought what the head master doesn't know won't hurt him!" Said Thor with a wide grin as he looked at the suite case …. filled with at least 800,000 liens

**And that's a wrap people so what you think don't forget to review, like, or follow the story if you want to or like it.**

**And don't forget to vote on what pairing you want on my profile page.**


End file.
